With the widespread occurrence of venereal diseases and AIDS (Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome), there is an increasing need for an effective means of preventing the transmission of such diseases through sexual contact. Conventional means for preventing the transmission of such diseases include the use of condoms, diaphragms, gels, creams, etc. However, such conventional means are not totally effective, even when they are used in combination with one another.
There has not heretofore been provided an effective prophylactic device for females persons which prevents the transmission of diseases during sexual intercourse.
The prior prophylactic devices for female persons which have been used heretofore include U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,066 having a bellows formed proboscis thereon which is joined to a pant style unitized garment without any straps, tapes or buttons thereon. The contraceptive device of the -066 patent includes an insertable portion of a bellows which is positioned in the vaginal canal of a female prior to use. Thereafter, the bellows is expanded by an erected penis to provide for expansion of the bellows during coitus with the female person on which the contraceptive device is used. The device requires preinsertion and does not include means for piloting a large pouch-like member into the vaginal canal. Furthermore, the garment portions thereof are in contact with a large part of the waist region of a user so as to cause possible irritation and discomfort.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 254,808 to Meldahl discloses a design of a male contraceptive. While the contraceptive appears to be larger in diameter than the average condom, it does not have any structure at the open end thereof to serve as a shield to cover perineum regions of the user of the device so as to prevent passage of bodily fluids to such regions.
German Patentschrifft No. 210413 (1909) discloses a female contraceptive device having a proboscis, or pouch, on one end thereof and having a generally circular collar on the other end thereof which covers a small part of the entrance to a vaginal canal or other bodily orifice.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,621 likewise shows a thin walled condom-like tubular protective device for insertion in a vaginal canal. It includes a resilient ring on one end thereof to provide an internal anchor, much like a diaphragm.
The prophylactic device of the -621 patent includes a collar on its entrance end which, again, is limited to covering a small part of the entrance to the vaginal canal. The device requires hand insertion to set the internal anchor and thereby exposes a user to bodily fluids and possible transmission of diseases through lesions or the like during the hand transfer and placement of the contraceptive device in the body orifice.
Each of the aforesaid prophylactic devices are characterized by either providing a limited exterior cover at the opening of a body cavity such as a vaginal canal or an anal canal or alternatively a garment type prophylactic device that will cover the full body of a user below the waist. The first type of prophylactic device requires separate hand insertion into the vaginal canal, thereby exposing a user to the bodily fluids therein and the second type of device is uncomfortable if worn for extended periods prior to use.